Devil May Cry: Redemption
by BlackChaos105
Summary: Two years after the defeat of the Order of the Sword, Dante gets a mysterious visitor who claims that Vergil is alive and needs his help. There is another lure that pulls Dante in, this person's connection to Sparda. LadyDanteTrish. Rating may change.


**_Devil May Cry: Redemption_**

**_By BlackChaos105_**

**A/N: I know I know, I'm all over the place, what with Naruto fanfics now too, but I just got a 360 little over a week ago, and got back to playing DMC4 thanks to Chibi, and now I remember why the series is so awesome! Thus, another full on multichapter fanfic is in order. Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep all of my currently up and running stories moving along, and for all of you devoted readers of mine, I may update Chatica soon. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Read on!**

**BlackChaos, out.**

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and it's characters are all the property of Capcom, the storyline and one OC belong to me. Lucky bastards at Capcom…**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Message Lost in Shadow**

Dante had become quite bored with the present day life. The demons had gone back into hiding now that there was nobody left to lead them to make a stand against the forces of Sparda's lineage.

Trish was out getting an office necessity: beer. Lady was who knows where, probably out on one of her freelance missions, just killing demons for the fun of it. Nero and Kyrie had stayed on the isle of Fortuna, helping to rebuild after the Order's attempt at destruction. It just wasn't the same without some big bad demon to kill…

It was at this moment that a particular raven haired demon huntress barged through the door in her scantily clad form. This is what Dante lived for, to see his girls in a fuss. It wasn't to say that the man had no morals, but, well…He was a man, a half-demon at that, and he had quite a bit of lust to appease. He wasn't as much a man-whore as he was…a polygamist. He was proud to say that he had the most beautiful women at his side fighting demons, and even more proud to say they were both his lovers.

Lady angrilly stomped over to the table.

"Dante!"

Dante raised a lazy eye to look her up and down, pretending to pay attention, but really undressing her with his eyes.

"I need…"

She was so pretty…

"Across town…"

But sometimes she just wouldn't shut up…

"Demon…"

He shot out of his chair.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

Lady grinned.

"Yes, there were demons across town today, and someone barged in on MY job!" She huffed, clearly frustrated.

Dante blinked.

"And?"

Lady frowned.

"I want you to take care of the jackass and get me my money! And the devil arm he stole would be a nice trophy too." She said sweetly, plastering on a cute smile.

Dante frowned.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Lady frowned and something in his ear, and he shot out the door, Ebony and Ivory in their holsters, and Rebellion on his back.

"That little bastard is gonna wish he never met me!"

Lady just giggled as she watched this, as much as Dante liked to think himself unbeatable and insanely strong, he had a weakness: sex.

* * *

Dante ran off into the darkness, imagining the fun he was going to have with Lady tonight…

He stopped short when he realized that he was alone, in an alley, and the shadows were closing in, fast.

"Finally!" He yelled happily as he pulled Rebellion from his back. He swung wildly into the darkness, and screams were heard as black blood pooled onto the blade.

* * *

A shadowed figure loomed overhead, watching the violent display.

"I finally found you, Dante…"

* * *

As Dante continued his relentless assault, he felt a chill run down his spine. On instinct, he pulled Ebony and shot into the sky, all with one arm.

The demons finally revealed themselves, an assortment of scarecrows and other demons that he'd faced in the past. They all lunged hungrilly at him, and he began to shoot, but noticed that for every time he pulled the trigger, an extra shot could be heard firing, hitting targets he didn't aim at, and he knew he wasn't alone.

It came down to a single scarecrow, which spun and kicked at the snow-haired hunter.

"Oh Hell no!" Dante dropped to the ground and slid under the scarecrow, pulling Rebellion and flicking it with his wrist, and with that, the blade was disconnected from the demon, which slowly began to deflate.

A slow applause could be heard from the rooftops, and Dante looked to the roof.

"Bravo, Dante. You are better then the rumors give you credit for." The mysterious voice said, shrouded by a cloak flowing in the wind.

Dante was not scared in the least, merely annoyed.

"What's it to you?"

There was a chuckle.

"I've been looking for you for quite some time, Dante."

Dante frowned.

"You weren't out hunting demons before, looking to draw me out, where you?"

Another chuckle.

"And if I was?"

Dante grinned, this would be easier than he thought.

"My girl took a bit of a disliking to that, you kinda stole her job, and her reward. Now look, Buddy, I don't know you, and frankly, I don't care. Just hand over the Devil Arm, and we can go our separate ways."

The figure stiffened, and vanished.

"On the contrary, Dante, I don't intend to go separate ways…I came here looking for you…"

Dante rolled aside as he felt a force of energy blast his way.

"Fine, you wanna get violent…" He swung Rebellion at his side.

"I'm happy to oblige!"

The figure walked out of the shadows, cloak still hiding his face.

"Then come, Son of Sparda."

Dante grunted as he charged at the mysterious figure, Rebellion set at his side firmly and straight, ready to cleave him in two.

Four loud bangs could be heard at once, and Rebellion was almost knocked out of Dante's hand.

Dante blinked as he placed the blade on his back and pulled his two favorite pistols.

"So, a gunfight?"

The cloak shifted, and four barrels appeared at the figure's side, two shotguns.

Dante flipped over to the wall and began to run along it, shooting as he ran past the mysterious assailant, the shots seemingly vanishing in his cloak, like the Mephistos he had faced in the past.

Dante grinned, if this guy was like Mephistos…

He pulled out the Coyote-A and began to shoot wildly.

The cloak absorbed the impacts, and seemed to get shorter and shorter.

Suddenly, Dante realized: He was out of ammo.

"Shit!"

Two blades could be seen flying at Dante, who flipped off the wall as they impaled it.

He grabbed Rebellion and charged at the figure, who caught the mighty sword in two fingers, much like Nero had.

His hand was what fascinated Dante. It was crimson red, and almost seemed to have a pulse.

His other arm shot out and tried to grab Dante, it two, was red with a pulse.

Dante jumped back and swung madly at the figure, switching between the form of a Devil and his human form.

Every swing was met with a hand blocking it, and this clash continued, almost endlessly, until Dante finally got around the guard and swung at his head.

The cloak vanished, and blood began to drip as the figure chuckled.

He had flowing white hair that went down his shoulders, and a piercing red eyed gaze that seemed to read one's soul.

"Nicely done, cousin."

Dante stared coldly at the man before him, and watched as the gash on his forehead closed swiftly.

"Who the Hell are you?"

The man just smiled.

"Come with me, Dante. We have much to discuss."

Dante frowned as the man stood up and brushed himself off like nothing had happened, and grinned all-knowingly.

"Well?"

Dante, confused beyond belief, put Rebellion on his back and warily walked beside this mysterious man.

The man looked at Dante and smiled.

Dante frowned.

"What the Hell are you smiling at?"

The man shook his head.

"My apologies, you just remind me so much of my father."

Dante cocked an eyebrow.

"What the Hell?"

The man's face grew dark.

"Let's just get to the heart of the matter, Dante: I've come to give you a message, Vergil is alive. He needs your help."

Dante glared at the sky at the name of his brother.

"The servants of Mundus have reunited and are out to complete his goals. He needs your help."

Dante had had enough of this nonsense.

"Alright, who the Hell are you?!"

The man frowned.

"I am Riko, son of Belzieth, the brother of the Dark Knight Sparda."

Dante was letting this all click in his head. He found it hard to believe he had an uncle, let alone a cousin. However, he had heard rumors that Sparda was one of two brothers.

"Cousins, eh?" Dante asked suspiciously.

Riko nodded.

Dante slugged him in the face.

"What the fuck took you so long?! I've been spending my whole life alone trying to find the missing links!"

Riko didn't even flinch, nor did he cower in his own defense.

"You have every right to be angry, Dante. I was not there to help you, nobody was. I was spending my life in hiding, learning from demons who were loyal to our fathers, all so I could find you, my only family."

Dante blinked, maybe this guy wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

"A question, cousin." Riko started.

Dante looked up.

"Do you know where I may find the one with the arm of Fate?"

Dante blinked. The arm of Fate was a legendary devil arm that allegedly appeared once every several centuries, yet was only recorded in existence a matter of less than thirty years previous.

"I have no idea what the Hell you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Cousin. I know you've seen it, even if you don't realize it yourself."

Dante continued to think. What the Hell could this guy be getting at?

Riko continued.

"The Arm of Fate is no devil arm. It is in fact, the spirit of a powerful demon's arm that has possessed the arm of one who's bloodline the demon originates from. The Arm of Fate is of our blood, Dante."

* * *

Dante still drew a blank, and realized he had wandered back to the Devil May Cry. He stormed in, and Lady began to fume at the sight of Riko.

"YOU! Hand over the Devil Arm!" Lady reached for the mighty Kalina Ann, but Dante put an arm out to stop her.

"Easy Lady, he's with me."

"Well he better not be staying, I can barely cook for the three of us as it is." A sweet voice stated as a door swung open.

Trish walked into view, her usual attire donned, clothing so tight it nearly burst off her body.

Riko, unlike most who entered the office, did not ogle the two beauties. He kept a straight face, focussing on the thoughts of completing his mission.

Lady piped up.

"Dante, who the fuck is this?"

Dante grinned.

"Remember how I said Vergil was the last one I could call family?"

They both nodded, quite clearly remembering Dante's distate for his twin.

"Apparently I was wrong."

Lady just stared in confusion, while Trish chuckled.

"Bout time Belzieth's son came out of hiding! Mundus was frantic trying to find you and kill you!"

Riko grinned.

"So I've heard. Perhaps you can help Cousin figure out what it is I seek."

After a brief explanation of the person that Riko was searching for, and the power that his devil arm held, Trish and Lady almost simultaneously smacked Dante in the head.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Trish yelled.

Dante sighed, he knew he was in for it…

"It's Nero! Damnit Dante, you are so thick sometimes!" Lady berated.

Dante groaned as he listened to his ladies berate him more and more, thankfully, Riko stepped in.

"Ladies, I think that's more than enough. So, what can you tell me of this, Nero?"

Trish grinned as she chimed in.

"He's all around just a more serious version of him." And she jerked her thumb at Dante.

Riko nodded.

Trish continued.

"Same basic hairstyle, pretty alike actually."

Riko nodded.

"I've finally found you…"

Lady cocked an eyebrow.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

Riko shook his head.

"Nothing. I would like to meet this, 'Nero', if it isn't too much trouble."

Dante looked up, a bit suspicious of Riko's intentions. What did this guy have planned for the kid?

"He's all the way on Fortuna, we leave tomorrow. You intend to join us, ladies?"

Lady and Trish grinned.

"You know you can't go anywhere without us, we don't want you picking up another piece of ass without our permission."

Dante mocked disgust.

"That hurts!"

Riko laughed as he watched this mock argument ensue, the rumors about Dante's strength were just as accurate as the ones about his attitude…

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to write more, but I figured this would be a good place to end the first chapter, I didn't want to move the story too fast, after all, I intend for this to be a good few chapters at least. Hope you all enjoy it, review!**

**Read on!**

**Blackhaos, out.**


End file.
